When It All Falls Down
by LovelyLizzie
Summary: Ensemble fic that is heavily mob focused but will also deal with love and everyday life of those characters involved. Includes the Zacharras, the Alcazars, and the Corinthos-Morgan organization. As always, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Maxie and Georgie Zacharras, daughters of Anthony Zacharra

Maxie and Georgie Zacharra, daughters of Anthony Zacharra. They are the younger sisters of Claudia. They have the same background as Johnny does on the show. Claudia was sent off to her mom in Italy. Maxie and Georgie are the spoiled and overprotected daughters of crazy Tony Z. Maxie is, basically, Claudia's clone. She is hard hearted and a little frisky with the men. She is just as cruel and calculating as Claudia and has learned a lot from Trevor and her father. The girls have had little to no female role models. Georgie is still the sweet, dedicated and inspired woman. She is studying to be a doctor and is going to have a love story.

Lulu Spencer lives with Sonny and Kate. Her history is the same. She is the daughter of Luke and Laura. Laura is in shady brook. Luke is with Tracy, Lulu didn't like living with the Qs and since Luke is always gone, Kate and Sonny took her away from the situation. Lucky and Nikolas are too caught up in their own lives to be there for their little sister. Sonny and Kate's history is the same. Kate dated Sonny in high school but began dating Jax in college, which is how they have Spinelli. It has already been revealed that Spinelli is their son.

Spinelli works for Jason and is Jax and Kate's son…. Put up for adoption, they had a love affair when they were both younger. Kate was on the fast track at Couture and Jax ran off to chase after Jerry and never knew about Spinelli until Alcazar found out about Sam's past as a con artist. He brought in Spinelli, at Carly's request, in order to get Sam out of Jason's life. Spinelli has a crush on Georgie.

Johnny is a Corinthos. He is the son that supposedly died when Lily was killed. She wasn't really killed, it was a setup. Johnny grew up with the Zacharras. Is like an older brother to Georgie and Maxie. One of Sonny's enemies staged the explosion of the limo and then stole the baby once Johnny was born. Lily died while Johnny was still a baby. The Zacharas took over the Benetti organization and found baby Johnny. Johnny and Lulu met the same way as the show; she was running away from Logan after she found out that he made a deal with Maxie.

Cooper Barrett, son of Brenda and Jagger. He is a cop, is trying to save Maxie from herself. Met Maxie after an encounter with her father, Tony. Maxie is caught in between the life she has always known and the life that Cooper is offering.

Logan's history is the same as on the show. He never knew Scottie; he came to town after receiving a letter from Coop. They both joined the PCPD. Logan is on the payroll of many different organizations, but none of the ones within Port Charles. He uses his knowledge of each family against the others. And is working with his father who is a special prosecutor and does whatever he has to, to ensure that trials go his way. Logan and Scotty are going after the Corinthos-Morgan organization.

Carly is with Lorenzo, she and the boys live with the Alcazars (Sage and Diego are both alive). Alcazar and Sonny have called a truce, considering the circumstances. They are working amicably to ensure that Port Charles and surrounding port cities stay drug and gang free.

Trevor is upset at being pushed out of the second in command spot when Anthony is sent to the psych prison. He wants to shake up things between the families. He is the only sane person who knows that Johnny is Sonny's son. Trevor is in cahoots with the Baldwins in order to get the mob war started. Logan uses information that he is getting from Cooper in order to try to sabotage the Corinthos-Morgan organization. Logan wants to get back at Johnny for "taking" Lulu from him. But there is going to be a surprise awaiting Logan. His love life will take a drastic turn; which may make him a better person. (or not, haven't decided yet)

I think there should definitely be a big reveal that Johnny is Sonny's son. This is probably going to take me a while since I am already working on two stories. I know I shouldn't have started another story but once Jelsi4Life suggested the ideas, I felt the need to challenge myself to see if I could write an ensemble fic. The basic ideas belong to Jelsi4Life but the story itself is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trevor paced around Anthony Zacharra's home office. He had been pushed aside when Anthony had been committed to the hospital. That little punk, Johnny, had taken what was rightfully his. He had been Anthony's second in command for many years and now Johnny, not even a real Zacharra, had taken over the business. Johnny had been found in the Benetti compound 22 years ago when the Zacharras had taken over the Benetti organization. Anthony had been saner then. He had taken pity on the toddler and brought him home and raised him as his own. Trevor always believed that it was because crazy Tony Z had all girls and what he really wanted was a boy to take over the family business. A few short years later, Anthony had rid himself of his first wife, Julia, and married his second wife, Maria. Tony and Maria had two daughters, Maxie and Georgie. Julia and Tony had one daughter, Claudia, who was hell on wheels. It seemed, to Trevor, that the oldest girl was a role model for at least Maxie. The two oldest Zacharra girls were two of a kind. But Johnny, the bastard… illegitimate… the non biological son of Tony Z had a more positive affect on the youngest girl, Georgie. Georgie was a bright young girl who seemed to have much more on her mind than boys and scheming. _Yes_, Trevor thought to himself, _Georgie and Johnny were definitely kindred spirits. They are the heart and soul of their father._

Trevor looked out of the windows that overlooked Maria Zacharra's roses. How in the hell was that little shit Johnny supposed to take over a business that has never really been involved in? Tony had made a fatal error when he chose a 24 year old punk to take over a multi-million dollar business and Trevor was going to make all of them pay for their choices. He had scheduled a meeting with Special Prosecutor, Scott Baldwin. Their tentative plan involved, not only the Zacharra family but also the Corinthos-Morgan and Alcazar organizations. Three of the five families were going down and when they did, Trevor Lansing would have complete control of Port Charles and all surrounding areas. There was going to be a shake up and Trevor would be the last man standing. Even Trevor's son, DA Ric Lansing, wouldn't be safe from the fallout. But for now, Ric would be Trevor's way of getting back at Sonny Corinthos for stealing the happy life that he had planned with Adella. _Yes, they will all pay dearly for their sins against me._

Damien Spinelli-Jacks was lounging on the couch in Jason Morgan's penthouse when he heard his cell phone ring. He jumped from the couch and found the phone in his laptop bag that had been lying on the floor. Looking at the caller id, he saw Georgie Zacharra's name. "Hello Wise Georgie, how are you doing this fine day?" Spinelli said answering the call.

"Spinelli, I'm good. I … uh… I needed some advice. I was hoping that you could meet me at Kelly's so that we could talk about it", Georgie said hurriedly and somewhat nervously.

"Of course, Faithful sister. I will be there post haste", Spinelli said as he closed the phone and grabbed his laptop and bag from the floor. As Spinelli headed towards the door, it opened and in walked Jason Morgan; right hand man of Sonny Corinthos and alleged mob enforcer.

"Wha … what are you doing, Spinelli? Is there a fire somewhere?" Jason asked callously after nearly being knocked over by a bumbling Spinelli.

"No, Stone Cold, it's just that Wise Georgie has called and asked me to impart words of wisdom for a conundrum she has. I was just headed to Kelly's to come to the rescue of the fair maiden".

At this comment, Jason's eyebrows raised. "Fair Maiden? I don't think that I've ever heard you talk that way about Georgie before. She is normally 'Wise Georgie' or Faithful Sister'. What changed?"

"Well, let's just say that the Jackal's eyes have been opened to the _fairness_ of one who was once only wise. There is so much under the surface and the Jackal has become more aware of the sheer awesomeness that is Georgie Zacharra", Spinelli said somewhat shyly.

"Just don't hurt her. I can't handle a mob war that starts over you hurting the daughter of Anthony Zacharra. I wouldn't start a war over it; I'd just throw your ass to the wolves. Remember that", Jason said as he hung up his jacket and moved towards the newly vacated couch.

"I will do my best not to inflict undo injury upon the new goddess of my heart".

Jason had heard enough. "Whatever Spinelli. Just be careful. Oh, by the way, Carly asked about you today. They would like to know if you want to come over for dinner sometime", Jason repeated the message from his best friend.

It had been nearly a year since Damien Spinelli found out that his entire life had been a lie. He had, by accident, found that his parents weren't his parents. In fact, he had been born to one Connie Falconeri. She was a young woman who had ambition and aspirations and when she found out that she was pregnant by a young Jasper "Jax" Jacks, she couldn't bring herself to abort her baby. But a baby and the fast track of Couture magazine didn't mesh. She had made two difficult choices that summer. One, she decided to give her baby boy up for adoption. Two, she had decided that Connie Falconeri needed to die and that is how fashionista Kate Howard was born. Carly Jacks had convinced her husband Jasper that her best friend needed their help. Jason Morgan was in love with a woman who was completely beneath him. Carly Jacks had a gut feeling about Samantha McCall and Carly always trusted her instincts. She had done some digging on Sam but had hit a brick wall when it came to the woman's past. Carly knew that she needed help. She wanted to use Stan Johnson, but was afraid that the computer genius for the Corinthos- Morgan organization would tip off Scam about her plan. She had posted an ad in the PCU Herald and Damien Spinelli, computer wiz who referred to himself as 'the Jackal', had responded. It was when Spinelli and Carly made the big reveal to Jason and Sonny that Kate Howard walked in the door at Greystone, taken on look at Spinelli and fainted. Once the woman had been revived, she looked to Jax with tears in her eyes and spilled the secrets that she had kept for 22 years. She had recognized her son because his adopted parents had kept in touch over the years. Kate had decided instead of just giving up her son, she would place him for adoption and that meant that the biological and adoptive parents could keep in contact if they wanted. Kate, or rather Connie, had received photos and videos of her son from the time of his birth until he was about 16 years old. Kate had no idea that this was because Spinelli had lost his parents and was sent to live with his 'maternal' grandmother in Tennessee.

Spinelli, or was it Spinelli-Jacks, as his birth certificate now stated, looked at his mentor and sighed. He liked the fact that he had two younger brothers, a mother, a father and step… whatevers. But it was difficult to jump right into the domesticated life that the Jacks' and Corinthos clans were offering. "I will think about it, Stone Cold. For now, I need to focus on other things", Spinelli said as he headed to the door.

Jason sighed and shook the cobwebs out of his head and went to the kitchen for a beer. He didn't know what was wrong with Spinelli and he had too much going on in his life to try to figure out what Spinelli's issue was with his parents.


End file.
